A Guerin Family Christmas
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: Just a little christmas candy fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or anything to do with Roswell etc. Summary: Christmas candy fluff! A Guerin family Christmas 

****

****

"Maria, I don't understand why I have to do this!" Michael whined to his wife as she helped him dress into his Santa suit 

"It's for the kids! Don't you want to make them happy?" Maria asked 

"How is this making them happy? Its not as if they even going to see me dressed up like this, they fast a sleep for Christ sake!"

"Michael, what about if they wake up and go down stairs and catchy you putting the presents under the tree? It would break their little hearts to find out that there was no such thing as Father Christmas!"

"It's true there is no such thing as Father Christmas, or the tooth fairly or a stupid Easter bunny…"

"You are truly heartless!" Maria stated glaring at her husband

"Maria!" Michael sighed 

"Michael, its not as if I am asking you a lot. All I want you to do is play dress up for a while, go downstairs put the presents under the tree, eat the mince pie and hide the carrot then come back upstairs to bed. Is that too much to ask?" Maria pouted at her husband 

"Fine, I do it but this is the last year!" Michael stated putting the last of the outfit on. He started towards the door when Maria stopped him.

"What are you doing? You can't go through the door! What if the kids see you leaving the room?" Maria asked blocking the doorway

"Well how else am I supposed to get downstairs?" Michael asked

"Oh no, don't even say it Maria!" Michael said as he followed his wife's eyes towards the window

"Michael…"

"No Maria enough is enough! I am not climbing out of the window!" Michael said firmly

"Fine, just don't wake the kids up as you go down the hall!" Maria warned quietly as she opened the bedroom door

"What no good bye kiss for Santa?" Michael whispered as Maria pushed him out of their room

"Santa is going to be lucky with he ever gets a kiss again if he doesn't shut up and hurry up!" Maria said shoving her husband out of the room

"I'll be back!" Michael smirked causing Maria to roll her eyes and close the door. He could be so annoying!

Michael crept down the hall past his three children's rooms making as less noise as possible 

He tiptoed down the stairs avoiding the two or three he knew made noises and finally made it into the living room without waking anyone!

'First things first!" Michael thought to his self as he started to fill the stockings, which were lined along the fireplace.

"Oh my god, it's Santa!" 

Michael cursed silently as he turned around and saw his three children stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Wow is it really you Santa?" Michael's youngest daughter Mariah asked her bright green eyes shining with excitement 

Michael nodded dumbly, not wanting to speak in case they discovered it was him.

"This is so cool!" Jamie, Michael's second oldest child stated, his cousins were going to be so jealous when he told them that he had gotten to see Santa in his living room.

 "Can we open our presents?" Mariah asked

"Just the stocking ones! You know mom and dad like to watch us open the bigger ones!" Faith said saving Michael from having to say anything 

The two younger children shrieked with glee and raced over to their stockings

"You are so lame dad!" Faith stated when the younger children were out of hearing range 

"I don't know what you are talking about! I am Santa!"  Michael said trying to put on an accent 

"I hate to tell you this but I know there's no such thing as Father Christmas" Faith declared causing her dad's eyes to widen in shock

"For how long?" Michael asked wondering when his little girl has suddenly grown up

"For the last four years!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset Mom. You know how much she loves Christmas!" faith said with a smile

"She's nearly as bad as your aunty Isabel!" Michael grinned

"This should be our secret!" Michael said smiling at his daughter

"No point in mom getting all teary eyed because I know!" Faith agreed 

"You going to be okay to watch these two while I go and get out of this and into normal clothes?"

"I would hardly call your clothes normal but sure whatever!" Faith joked causing Michael to smile.

Michael quickly crept back upstairs before Jamie and Mariah could notice that he was gone

"Did you do it?" Maria asked as Michael entered the room

"Yep everything is done and Mariah and Jamie are all hyped up because they got to see Santa!" 

"What about Faith?" Maria asked 

"Completely hyped!" Michael lied. It was only a small lie and it was keeping Maria happy

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Maria declared hugging Michael tightly 

"Love you!" Michael said kissing Maria softly 

"I love you too! Maybe we should get you out of this suit!" Maria said smirking slightly 

"I think that would be a great idea Mrs Guerin. Maybe you can tell Santa what you want!"

Maria licked her lips and slowly started to unbutton the jacket

"What I really want is…"

"Mommy!" 

Michael and Maria turned around to see there children stood in the doorway

"Why were you kissing Santa?" Mariah's eyes were widen

"Where's daddy?" Jamie asked

"I am so scarred for life!" Faith muttered before leaving her parents to talk to Mariah and Jamie

"I…I er…" Maria stuttered not knowing what to say to Mariah and Jamie who were both glaring at her

Maria looked at Michael pleadingly 

"Merry Christmas kids!" Michael smirked at Maria before leaving the room. 

She wanted him to dress up as Santa so she could explain to their kids why she was kissing Santa. 

"Mommy what were you and Santa doing?" Mariah asked glaring at her mother

"And where's daddy?" Jamie asked

Maria sighed to herself. Today was going to be a very long day!"


End file.
